Remembering Better Times And Old Friends
by ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Summary: After losing a big battle, Ray Palmer is the last surviving member of the Legends. This is his story. This is his tale. And his future. But the future isn't set in stone.


AN: This is my very first FanFic for DC's Legends Of Tomorrow and I hope that all of y'all will love and enjoy reading it. It will have plenty of angst. I'll be writing and posting brand new chapters for my other current FanFics soon, like in a day or two from right now. I just have some writer's block surrounding those Fics, so I decided to write a new One-Shot instead. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Ray Palmer, who was now in his late fifties had lost his friends and fellow team members almost twenty years earlier and he has been alone ever since. His once short black hair was now quite gray and way longer than it has ever been before. He missed all of his friends and family dearly and he would have done anything to save them, but with the waverider timeship destroyed, he couldn't do shit to save anyone anymore.

He used to be The Atom, a hero. A legend. But that hasn't been him in nearly thirty years. When Mick had told him to run for his life, away from them and the waverider, he should have known that would be the last time that he would ever see any of his friends ever again. He had been living in Coast City for the past ten years under an assumed name because according to Star City records, Ray Palmer was still dead. Nobody knew that he was there and that's just exactly what he wanted. To be left alone.

Ray couldn't become The Atom again even if he had wanted to. His suit had been vaporized in the explosion that had killed his friends and the waverider all those years ago. He's too fucking old now and he wasn't the man that he used to be. Sure, he missed it, being a superhero, but what he didn't miss was being shot at and almost killed every fucking day. But he sure as hell did miss his friends. He would give anything to see them again.

He sighed deeply as he raised his glass of whiskey up to his weathered lips and he took a huge gulp of the dark liquid before he lowered it back down and he then placed it back down onto his rather old coffee table that has seen better days, much like himself. **'Damn. I'm getting really fucking old.'** Ray had thought to himself and he let out a wry chuckle.

And a little while later, after he had finished off his most recent glass of whiskey, he had passed out while laying in his old recliner chair. That's when he was woken up by a noise that he hasn't heard in fucking decades and he knew that he would never hear that sound ever again as long as he lived. He stood up from his chair way too fast and he almost fell over, but somehow he had managed to steady himself before he could faceplant into the nasty carpet. He turned his head to look out his living room window.

Ray's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He just couldn't believe it. No way in hell could it be real. He walked closer to his living room window and he pressed his face against the cold glass and he stared outside at something that just had to be a hallucination. He shook his head disbelief as he continued to stare outside **. 'No way. No fucking way. I swore that I thought it been destroyed. But there it is, parked right in the middle of my yard, without a goddamn scratch on her. The** waverider **, in all of her perfect fucking glory.'** Ray had thought to himself as a grin formed its way across his face.

He pulled his face away from his window with his eyes stiil wide to look at his front door when he heard someone knocking on it. His heart was beating way too fast for his comfort. He placed his right hand on his chest where his heart was beating and he calmed down somewhat. He then took a deep breath and he slowly exhaled it, which had actually calmed him down some more and then he walked over to his front door, where whoever it was that was knocking his door a minute ago, was still knocking on his front door.

When Ray had finally got his front door, he reached his right hand out and he grasped the doorknob after he had unlocked it, he slowly pulled it open to reveal people that he hasn't seen in a long time. He had thought that they were dead, but not even death itself could keep them dead. **'No way. This can't be real. It's just my brain making me see what I want to see, not what's actually right in front of me.'** Ray had thought to himself. He could feel tears streaming down his face and he had a big goofy smile on his face. He hasn't smiled like that in decades, not since that one horrible day that he just couldn't stop thinking about.

What he had thought was only in his mind, was in fact very, very, fucking real. It had made Ray question what was left of his goddamned sanity that he had left these days. Because there standing right in front of him, were Sara Lance, Mick Rory, Nate Haywood, Zari, John Constantine, and Wally West. But what had really fucking shocked Ray down to his very core was the fact that his old friends looked exactly like the way that they did when he had thought that they had died almost thirty years ago.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Ray had asked all of them and they all smiled, while sharing looks with each other. **'I must be losing my fucking mind here.'** He had thought to himself at that very moment. They all turned back to face Ray and Sara walked closer to Ray.

"Hey, Ray. It's been a long time, huh? How about we come in? There's so much that we have to talk about and we need your help, Ray" Sara said to him and Ray nodded his head in answer to her and he then stepped aside so that his old friends could walk into his home and that's exactly what they did. He closed and locked the door behind all of them, including himself.

Ray then walked back to his recliner and he sat back in it with a soft groan. ' **This is going a long ass fucking night. I can tell. Well, this is going to be interesting.'** Ray had thought to himself as Sara and his other friends told him exactly what had happened to them almost thirty years ago when he had thought that they had all died in a horrible explosion aboard the waverider.

xxxxxx

AN 2: And that's the end of this One-Shot. I hope that all of y'all have loved and enjoyed reading just as much as I have loved and enjoyed writing it. I promise that I will get back to writing and posting my other current FanFics soon. This is my first DC's Legends Of Tomorrow FanFic and it sure isn't my last FanFic for that fandom. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.

xxxxxx

AN 3: If someone can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all. You just come off as a bully. FanFic writers put hours of hard work into writing FanFics that they want to write. FanFic writers love getting reviews from their fans and hearing just how much that someone had loved and enjoyed reading their work. So don't leave reviews saying that it sucked and was lame. It's rude and it's all kinds of wrong. It's just not right. Not at all. And so next time instead of leaving rude reviews, don't say anything at all if you don't have anything nice to say.

If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


End file.
